


Celestial Stars (prequel to hunter of artemis series)

by AlexNico



Series: a hunter of artemis series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Gen, Hunters of Artemis, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/pseuds/AlexNico
Summary: Cassandra got kicked out of her home, after coming out to her parents as a trans girl and aromantic asexual. What happens when the Hunters of Artemis finds her and she joins them?
Relationships: Artemis & Phoebe, Artemis & Thalia, Cassanda (The OC) & Artemis, Cassandra (The OC) & Edith (The OC), Cassandra (The OC) & Phoebe, Cassandra (The OC) & Reyna, Cassandra (The OC) & Selena (The OC), Cassandra (The OC) and Thalia, Thalia & Phoebe, Thalia & Reyna
Series: a hunter of artemis series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Celestial Stars (prequel to hunter of artemis series)

I sat on my bed wondering about what I’m going to say to my dad and how I’m going to do it. Today was the day that I was planning on coming out to him as a trans girl, as well as aromantic and asexual. I realized I was trans a year ago. Before then I always felt like there was something different about me. Even though I was assigned male at birth, I never really felt like I was a boy. I felt more drawn to the thought of being a girl. Then after spending a lot of time at the library and doing a lot of research, I realized that I am a girl. 

As for realizing I’m aromantic and asexual, I realized this three months ago. Almost everyone talked about how amazing romance and sex is and how everyone falls in love with someone eventually and how it’s an amazing feeling. But I just never really saw myself falling in love with someone. I never really felt myself experiencing any romantic or sexual attractions. I never understood the way almost everyone talked about romance and how great it is. Then after doing more and more research, I realized I’m aromantic and asexual.

I stood up and started pacing back and forth. My dad doesn’t know that I’m trans and aromantic asexual, but I’m planning on coming out to him soon. I am terrified because I don’t know how he’d react. 

“Okay, Cassandra,” I said to myself. “You got this.”

I took a deep breath and then walked out of my room and headed downstairs to the living room where my dad was sitting, watching tv. 

I took another deep breath. “Dad.”

He looked up to see me. “What? Jack, what do you want? I’m busy.”

“This is important, though.”

He sighed and picked up the remote and turned the tv off, then turn back to me.

“Alright, I’m listening,” he said.

“Okay,” I took another deep breath, as I felt my heart beating fast. “So, I’m a girl. I realized this a year ago after doing a lot of research because I always felt more drawn to the thought of being a girl. And I want to go by Cassandra and be referred to as she/her pronouns. And I’m also aromantic and asexual, which means I don’t experience romance or sexual attraction.” 

My dad stood up.

“You are a boy, not a girl, Jack!! You were born a boy and you will stay a boy,” he snapped. “And everyone experiences romantic and sexual attraction. If you don’t, then there is something wrong with you.”

“But I _ am _ a girl,” I said, my voice cracking. “I just happened to be trans, that’s all. And my name is Cassandra, not Jack. And there’s nothing wrong with me. I just don’t experience romantic or sexual attraction, that’s all.”

“You know what, Jack?” He began. “If you’re going to think like this, then get out of my house and don’t come back.” 

I flinched. “D-Dad?” Tears started streaming from my eyes.

“No!” He snapped. “I am not your dad. And you are not my kid. I’m sorry, Jack, but I can’t have a kid who thinks like this. Get out of my house, now!”  
“Fine!” I ran out of the living room. I ran out of the house and didn’t stop running until I got to a forest. I dropped to the ground and hugged my knees and started sobbing. I know I expected him to react like this because not a lot of people are accepting, but it still hurts a lot. I stayed in this position until I heard a voice say.

“Oh look, I found some food.” 

I looked up to see something that looked like a half woman on the top with a snake body on the bottom. I screamed and jumped to my feet. I turned and started running with the snake woman running behind me. As I was running, I tripped over a rock and fell. I turned and looked up, as the snake woman came closer and closer to me. Then the snake woman screamed and dissolved into dust.

Through the dust, I saw a girl running to me, followed by some other girls behind her. She knelt next to me. “Hey, are you okay?” I shook my head, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

“Here,” the girl held out her hand and helped me to my feet, as another girl came running towards us. “I’ll take you to our tent, and Phoebe can fix you up.”

I nodded, allowing the girl lead me to the tent with the other girls following behind us. 

“I’m Thalia, by the way,” she introduced herself. “What’s your name?”

“My name,” I hesitated, before answering. “My name is Cassandra.”

Thalia smiled. “Nice to meet you, Cassandra.”

“Nice to meet you too, Thalia,” I said.

We arrived at the tent and then went inside. A girl came over to us. “Thalia, what’s going on?”

Thalia smiled at me. “Cassandra, this is Phoebe. She is a healer, and she can fix you up. Phoebe, this is Cassandra.” 

I sat on the ground while Phoebe checked me for wounds.  
“She’s all good,” Phoebe said.

“Wait, she/her are your pronouns, right?” Thalia asked me. I nodded. Another girl with a bow and quiver slung over her back, made her way over to us, kneeling next to me.

“Hello, you must be Cassandra,” the girl said. “I am Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. And these are my hunters.” She gestured to all the other girls in the tent, then she turned to Thalia. “Thalia, where did you find Cassandra?”

“I found her in the forest, about to get attacked by a dracaena, so I rescued her and brought her here,” she replied and looked at me. “What were you doing in the forest?”

“I-I,” I looked down at my feet, my eyes filled with tears. “I got kicked out of my house after coming out to my dad as trans and aromantic asexual.”

Artemis’s eyes widened then she turned to Thalia and pulled her aside and said something. Another girl came up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said. “My name is Rosaline, btw. And these are Reyna, Selena, Edith, Marina, Phoenix, Callie, Pallavi, Ameera.” She nodded at the other girls. 

Artemis and Thalia rejoined us. 

“Thalia and I have made a decision,” Artemis looked at me. “Cassandra, would you like to join my hunt?”

“I-” I stood shocked. Lady Artemis is asking _me_ to join the hunt. “Yes, I would like to join your hunt.” Thalia grinned after I said that.  
“Very well, then,” Artemis smiled. “Now it’s time for the pledge.”

“The pledge?” I asked.

“Everyone has to swear on an oath if they want to join the hunt,” Selena told me. 

“Cassandra, repeat after me,” Artemis began. “I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.”

“I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt,” I repeated.

“Good,” Artemis smiled. 

“Welcome to the hunt, Cassandra,” Thalia grinned. The other girls cheered. 

“Cassandra, as long as you are a part of the hunt,” Artemis started, with a smile. “You will be immortal and remain 12 unless you get killed in battle or break an oath or decide to leave the hunt.”

“Thank you, my lady,” I said, happily. 

“We are glad to have you, Cassandra,” Artemis smiled. “Now, it’s time to get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. Rosaline, would you get Cassandra a sleeping bag?”

Rosaline nodded and then led me over to a box with sleeping bags. Then she took one out of the box and handed it to me, then took another sleeping bag for herself. She led me to a corner and laid her sleeping bag down. “You can put your sleeping bag right next to mine.”

I nodded and then put my sleeping bag next to hers, and then crawled into it. I stared at the ceiling of the tent for a while thinking. Today wasn’t a good day because I got kicked out of my house. But on the bright side, I joined the Hunt, and I felt like I finally belonged somewhere and I had a family that accepted me for me. I closed my eyes and then fell asleep.


End file.
